


;)

by bensolo_deserved_better



Category: James and the Giant Peach - Roald Dahl
Genre: i wrote this instead of studying for methods, if i fail its because of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolo_deserved_better/pseuds/bensolo_deserved_better
Summary: ;)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkbruh80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbruh80/gifts).



> I really should be studying for my methods test but fuck that

Poe looks at you.

You nut instantly.

The End.


End file.
